All these things I've done
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Seth Rollins is a new teacher, Raven Michales is his student, and that's all I'll say about that...Give it a go good people and let me know if you want more!
1. Random meetings

**Chapter 1 Random meetings**

Raven Michales opened the swinging door to the bar, more than ready for a drink. Saturday night was meant to be all about parties, instead she had just finished work, her life always seemed to be revolving around work, not that she could blame anyone for that, it was her fault it was that way. Raven headed straight to the bar, her old friend Punk gave her a warming smile. It was always tradition when Raven was in the city, do her job then have a drink and play pool before returning home. Punk's tattooed hand bought her a drink, her smile was worth seeing, it was only Punk outside of her sister, that knew the hell she had been through and half the time her smile was only one of pretending. Raven took a seat on the stool, her silver eyes almost lighting up at her old friend.

"You know it always cracks me up how you work here Punk" Raven put some coins on the bench, "Aren't you meant to be all straight edge and junk?"

"I am straight-edge, just because I don't drink don't mean I can't encourage others to drink."

Raven took the tie out of her long hair, shaking loose the black and silver strands, "Pretty sure there was a time where you all like, I'm straight edge so everyone else has to be as well"

"Well I was an asshole back then"

Raven picked up her drink and gathered some coins for the pool table, "What do you mean was? You still are"

"Ah Raven Venom, where I would be without your random insults?"

"Well I'll tell you one thing, you wouldn't of met your wife" Raven smirked crossing through the maze of tables to her pool table, the one she played on everytime, she was just amazed that each time she came to the city, it was free especially on a Saturday night.

Seth Rollins decided since it was his last night in the city, he would stop by his usual hangout and have a quick beer. He didn't want to leave the city but his circumstances changed and now he was being forced out. It wasn't really force but it sure felt that way to Seth. Certain events occured and as always he was the scape-goat, at least getting a new job wasn't hard. Small towns were always on the look out for new people, he realised it was because they figured people from the city didn't know what a small town was like, once they were in, it was hard to get out. Seth, even though he was leaving his home, kinda liked the idea of starting over. Perhaps a fresh start was what he needed, at least he would try to remain positive. Seth took a seat at the bar which instantly had a drink under his nose, Seth didn't have many friends in the city but Punk was the rare friend he did have, despite being covered in tattoos and peircings, Punk was a nice guy. Seth thanked him, flicking his blonde and black hair out of his eyes. He let his eyes scour the bar, taking in the people in front of him, they were people he saw everytime he was here and yet he didn't know a single person's name. He was about to turn back to Punk when he saw her, at the pool table by herself, randomly smacking the pool balls until they clinked and landed in the holes. From what he could see, she was quite pretty. Her long hair flowed down her back like some sort of fairy-tale character. Straight black strands mixed with silver ringlets. Down her slender arms were colourful tattoos which just looked like blurs from his seat. Her tiny black wrapped frame bent slightly as she took another shot, this time landing several balls. Her round face lit up as she straightend up, it was then he saw her eyes, at least Seth thought he did, from where he was those silver orbs burnt lively with joy. He wasn't quite sure he could rely on his own sight at that moment, no one in the world could have silver eyes could they? Especially ones that matched so perfectly with her silver ringlets.

"I wouldn't even think it Seth, that girl will chew you up and spit you out" Punk cut through his thoughts handing him another beer, Seth wasn't even aware that he had finished the first.

"You know her?"

"Old friend of mine, trust me, it's just best if you stay away, girl can be nothing but trouble"

Seth only found himself more eager to meet the young girl. Her whole body flexing in it's own dance, as though she was the only one left in the world now. Seth found himself getting up and walking over to her, usually he didn't make it his business to randomly meet young women but this one, well there was something about her that he had to know, even if she was trouble. It had been a while since Seth had had some trouble, perharps trouble with the mystery girl could be fun.

Seth stood at the edge of the table, waiting for her to take her shot before he said anything, up close he could see that he was right, her eyes were silver.

"Hi"

"Not interested"

"I was hoping to give you a game"

Raven looked up and for a moment her breath was halted, usually men all looked the same to her, only the faces were different so she could tell them apart, this one however, well he was perfect in his handsome looks. A light beard scraping his face, a random part of his dark locks a bright shade of blonde. It was his eyes she liked, a blissful green. A green she could look at for a lifetime to come.

"Incase you didn't notice I am playin a game, it's called smack the fuck out of the balls because if I do it for real, people get mad"

"And here I was thinking it was called Pool" Seth smirked at her, there was something about her accent that caught him, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he liked it. There was something about her voice that made the hair on his neck stand up, something about her that made his whole body tremble with something he hadn't felt in a while. Lust.

"Thats another name for it"

"Can I give you a game"

"No"

"C'mon, one game, thats all I ask"

Raven couldn't say no to him, even though she wanted too. It wasn't wise getting involved with people, even for a few moments, people seemed to get hurt around her and she just knew that involving a random stranger would only end badly. Still there was something about his green eyes that made her concede.

"Fine, one game" Raven handed him a cue, her soft finger scraping his hand sending out shockwaves. She hoped that she was the only one that felt it, she had never felt a shock like that, she liked it more than she thought. Raven set up the balls very aware that his green eyes were wrapping around her tiny body, she couldn't help the thrill that floated around in her belly, she knew that pulling strangers into her fucked up life was a no-no, but maybe it wouldn't be too bad for just one night. And the mystery man in the tight skinny jeans and loose t-shirt was certainly worth one night, or even just a random game of pool.

"You know what's just occured to me?"

"That you're in a random bar playin pool with a random girl, cause if thats just occured to you perhaps you should stop drinkin"

Seth couldn't help but chuckle, mystery girl had a sense of humor, it had been a while since he had found one of those, the girls in his old life were too busy being stuck and boring to have a sense of humor.

"No, it has just occured to me that I don't even know your name"

She let out a smile that Seth found himself liking, it made her dark frame light up almost. Her slender arm held out so he could shake her hand, those tattoos didn't deter him if anything they made her even more interesting.

"I'm Raven"

"Seth" He shook her hand surprised at the strength she had, for someone tiny she had a grip of steel on her.

"So Seth what brings you to a random bar in the city?" Raven lent down to take the first shot, she decided that since she was enjoying his company, she wouldn't be a pool pro tonight, the longer the game went, the more she had his company.

"Last night in the city, thought I would have a beer, what about you? What's a pretty girl doing all on her lonesome?"

Raven let out a chuckle, her shot had missed which meant she would finally get to perve on his bending skills. "Small world, it's my last night in the city too, thought I'd play some pool"

"Sounds a bit like fate to me Seth"

"You believe in that shit?"

Raven shrugged, "I don't know what I believe anymore, sometimes it's nice to fall back on somethin like fate, makes you feel a bit better 'bout certain crap. So how come it's your last night in the city, if you don't mind me askin"

"Not at all, I got a new job"

Raven raised her half-empty glass to him, "Congrats, so what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher"

"What do you teach?"

"History, but I have been known to fill in for the odd P.E class"

"I like History, good subject to teach and learn about"

"What about you Raven? What do you do?"

"I do the odd favour for certain friends, I've done my job here which is why it's my last night in the city"

The two stayed and played pool right up until Punk closed, Raven liked Seth's company, there was something about the History teacher she liked, she knew it was almost impossible but she wanted to keep Seth for a bit longer. Even just until day-break.

"Do you have a ride back Raven?"

Raven did but she didn't want to use it, she wanted to stay with Seth. Besides it was too late to drive now. Raven made up her mind and even if it didn't go well, she would recover, she had alot of experience dealing with bad shit, another load wouldn't make a difference.

"I do Seth but I have a better idea" Raven took his hand and pulled him closer until her plump red lips were resting on his. Seth instantly pulled her closer until her whole body merged into his. Her soft tongue pried open his lips earning a grunt of joy, Seth pulled away and just let himself fall into those silver eyes.

"You sure about this?"

Raven nodded, right now her life in Kadary could wait, right now all she wanted was a night with Seth in the city. Seth gave her a quick peck on the lips before taking her hand and leading her to his car.

**A/N So that's chapter 1, do you guys want more? And yes everything will be cleared up! Review and show your love good people, onwards we go! **


	2. A night with you

**Chapter 2 A night with you**

Raven felt her heart racing, the pulse around her body flew almost falling right out of her body. Raven wasn't sure this was the right move but she didn't exactly care right now, all she could think about were those soft lips back on her body. The thought made her squirm and shiver, hoping that all noises were kept to herself. Too soon but not soon enough, Seth killed the engine. The gentleman in him wasn't quite dead as he opened her door for her, his large hand reaching for her small one. Raven couldn't help but giggle as he pulled her up, his tall frame smashed her against the car door, his lips ushering to her's like a magnet. Raven let her hands scale him all over, every inch of him had to be touched. Her tiny hands landed on his ass giving a good squeeze, the man had the perfect ass, she had to keep that in her memory. His tongue slid inside her mouth in an urgent need to taste that little crevice, it was something like sweet candy and harsh poison, Seth needed more of it. Raven pulled away and looked into those green eyes, a little doubt and worry swam around.

"You are not fucking me out here"

Seth couldn't help but smile, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"All right but you're the one on the ground"

Seth thought better of that idea, un-wrapping his body from her's, he took her hand and led her up the walk-way. His house was pretty much bare at the moment, his gear all shipped and set to arrive tomorrow along with him. At least he still had a bed of sorts set up, an air-bed but still it would work. The moment the door was shut, Seth pulled her body back to his, he had missed it all ready. Her curves seem to fit him perfectly, it was like she was made for him and he had finally found his missing puzzle peice. Seth managed to get the young girl to the bed without incident, her back hit the light air and in a second he was on top of her, kissing all around her face and down her neck. Raven groaned pulling her body into his touch, right now being squashed by him was the greatest thing she had ever felt, the breath in her lungs was quickly fleeing but she didn't care, she just wanted more of his body. Seth pulled away and let her take in a breath, his hands ripping his shirt away as though it was choking him. Raven instantly went to his jeans, as cute as he looked in those skinny jeans, she knew that he would look even better with them off. Once Seth was naked, hard arousal pressing against his belly, Raven didn't wait for a greenlight, she figured she all ready had one. Her hand ran up the length making his whole body tremble with delight. Raven pressed soft kisses up and down his well defined torso, all nerves and doubt she felt about doing this instantly evaporated, now all she wanted was the taste of Seth in her mouth. That studded tongue floated up the underside, his body giving that shake again. Raven let her mouth take him down until it was banging against her tonsils, thankfully her gag reflex was pretty much gone. Seth moaned pulling the black and silver strands out of her face, he had to see this, those plump lips taking down his hard cock, he needed to witness this because he knew it wouldn't happen a second time. Her soft palm massaging his balls, her mouth sliding up and down almost made him lose it right then and there. Raven just kept going, making sure that every inch of him was devoured and sucked, Raven was pretty much trying to swallow the man whole, not that she could be blamed for that, Raven gave him one last long suck for good measure, she could've stayed there all night sucking him off, or at least until her mouth was full of that sweet nector coming from his tip. But she was still clothed and she needed to get out of her clothing before the heat took her to the black abyss. His eyes seem to light up when she took off her shirt and un-clipped her black bra. Seth didn't give her time to remove anymore, his lips instantly pulled to her nipples sucking and biting until they were hard nubs, her little rings hanging down like decorations. Seth let his lips flow from her tits down her belly until he reached the zip on her jeans. No resistance was given as he pulled them down her tattooed legs, he couldn't help but smirk when he realised she was going commando,

"You usually wear no panties?"

"Most of the time"

Seth was more than thankful for that, his lips kissing up her muscular legs until he got to the creamy middle, her legs fell open letting his tongue slide in. Raven wasn't sure how much teasing she could take, she was all ready on the edge and ready to fall. Seth couldn't take much more, he needed the release but the taste of her wasn't something he could dismiss, he needed more of it. Raven gave his hair a slight pull, the urge to pull it had over-taken her, hearing that growl of pleasure only made her glad she did pull it. Seth gave her one last longing lick before giving in to his other concern, the need for release. His body hovered over her's, the thick head banging against the entrance hoping for clearance. Seth grabbed her gently around the neck and pulled her down until she was in the right place, Raven couldn't help but laugh, it just came out. Her whole body shook and tightened when he pressed inside her, feeling him that deep inside her only made the edge more welcoming. He pushed slowly, just wanting to feel every inch of her, her hips flying up to meet his thrusts. Raven let her arms wrap around his neck, her fingers making delecate patterns before giving a tight squeeze, Seth couldn't control it anymore, his hips flexed ramming inside her as hard as he could, it was like he was determined to break her in half, Raven didn't care she liked it this way, feeling his skin slapping against her's was better than anything she had ever felt. Seth gave one last thrust before pulling away, his back hitting the air bed. He didn't have time to put a thought together or even string out a request, Raven was up and impailing herself on his thick cock until it was buried back inside her. Now she had to stop for a moment, she was pretty sure she could feel it in her belly. Seth's fingertips dug into her hips leaving little marks that Raven would cherish for as long as possible, her tiny body moving again. She needed that rush and firey heat back, it trampled all around her tattooed body and she needed it to complete it's circuit. Their bodies moved together as though they had been together for a while, sweat raked down like soft rain drops pushing Raven to the end, her nails raked down his chest trying to hold on for as long as possible. Seth lost himself, he didn't want too but somethings were out of his control. Raven felt a new warmth spinning inside her, joining her own warmth. Everything just sunk in and spun around her, nothing ever felt this good and it only made her want to keep Seth for a little bit longer. She knew that was impossible but still the need was there. Her reality told her that she was nothing more than a one night stand to him and thats all he had to be to her. She didn't like that thought. Raven tried to move off his sweaty limbs but he stopped her, for right now he wanted her to stay right where she was.

"You're frowning" Seth commented, she didn't suit the frown on her face, she was a fuckload prettier when she smiled.

"I always frown after sex"

"Did I not do it right? Cause I have no issue trying again. Repeatedly"

Raven bent her body so her lips could press agianst his, just the simple action of kissing him was something she would hold onto, he had the perfect lips made for kissing. He let his finger trace down her face, Seth knew in the morning he would have to let her go but right now, he was going to keep her for as long as humanly possible.


	3. It still makes me laugh

**Chapter 3 It still makes me laugh**

Early Sunday morning Raven got back home, her head filled with nothing but images of Seth. She had spent most of her night discovering his body and letting him discover her's, it was the most fun she had ever had. When day-break came she realised it was time to leave, she didn't want too but somethings wouldn't wait while she lazed around with Seth having hot sex. Her sister Iziah was sitting at the kitchen table having her usual coffee and smoke. Iziah was Raven's identical twin, they had a subtle difference but not many people noticted it, around Raven's neck she had several butterflies, her sister had two little bats, of course from a distance they looked the same.

"Hey you're back early"

"Yeah have stuff to do" Raven answered putting her gear down and sitting with her sister at the table. Iziah gave her a peircing look,

"You had sex!"

Raven laughed "Yeah I had the sex, it was good"

"So what was his name?" Iziah asked wanting to hear all the deatils, "Or her name" She quickly added remembering that her sister swung both ways, Raven called it bi-sexual, Iziah called it greedy.

"_His_ name was Seth, or at least I think it was Seth, wait it was Seth, I remember because I was screamin it until I got hoarse"

Iziah cracked up laughing with her sister, Raven started flexing her mouth and rubbing her cheeks.

"You ok?"

"Yeah sore mouth"

"Why?"

"You'd have a sore mouth too if it was filled with cock most of the night"

Iziah laughed again glad to see her sister happy, "I doubt it was that big Raven"

"Let me put it this way, once it was in there I could hardly close my lips, first time in my entire life my mouth has been shut"

Iziah slapped her a high five, "So will you be seein him again? No doubt you'll run into him on your frequent trips to the city"

"He's not there anymore, it was his last night in the city"

"I can't believe you actually managed to get information outta him, usually guys are more fucky-less talky"

"Yeah well I met him playin pool and I highly doubt Punk wants me fucking random guys on his pool table"

"Never know Rae, that could be his secret fetish"

"Yeah well he can keep it to himself"

"So it was a one night thing?"

"Yup pretty much"

"But you wanna see him again?"

"Kinda do, sex with him is actually fun, didn't get bored at all"

"Did you at least let him know that?"

"That I didn't get bored? Think he clicked onto that with all my screaming and cock-sucking, huh even that was fun"

"No you douche, that it was a one time thing?"

Raven shrugged, "Nah but I figure he would get the message"

"Did you say good-bye?"

Raven looked away slightly guilty, Seth was still asleep when she left. She had left him a note saying that she had fun but other than that, she pretty much just fled, it was easier that way. Not just for her but for Seth as well.

"Raven Venom, you heart-breaker you!"

Raven laughed "I highly doubt his heart was broken but if it was, I have the perfect way to make it up to him" Raven jerked her hand towards her mouth, her tongue poking her cheek. Iziah hollered with laughter,

"I'm sure he would enjoy that, that is if you didn't all ready suck him dry"

"I said I sucked, I didn't say I swallowed"

"Ok that is just way too much info Raven"

"Because everythin before that was ok?"

"Yes"

Raven decided to ignore that, that was just how her sister worked. One disgusting detail was ok, but another disturbing one wasn't.

"Hey me and Trina are headin down to _Della Morte_'s, we're gonna see the one woman show and yell out 'Maude', wanna come?"

"Nah, I have school work to catch up on, Bobby made me late"

Iziah let out a little giggle making Raven look at her, "What?"

"Oh nothin, it just cracks me up how you're still at school"

Raven rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to smack Iziah in the head, "I'm not _still, _I'm _back_, and I need their bit paper so I can move on and get the next bit of paper, besides I missed so much last time, thought I would give it another go"

"Don't see what you could've missed that would make you wanna go back, far as I remember school was nothin but jocks and whores"

Raven glared at her sister evily making her quickly add in "And you Raven"

"Well at least you got to go to school and earn your bit of paper, what was I doing? Oh right I was locked away and used by my father, so you can understand why I missed so much"

Iziah patted her sister's hand, Raven had a point. While she was being used and tortured, Iziah was at school tryng to find a way out, she got it but Raven didn't. When she finally did get her exit, the first thing she did was go back to school so she could have her second chance. Iziah had to give her sister credit for that, Iziah barely survived it the first time, she couldn't imagine doing it a second time.

"Don't worry about me laughin at you, you know how I really feel about it"

"Thanks Izzy"

"So just let me ask this, if the chance ever came for you and this Seth-dude to hook up again would you take it?"

"Do you know something I don't?"

Iziah just laughed "Rae we have the same IQ, whatever you know, I know"

"Except how to work a VCR"

Iziah rolled her eyes as her sister went upstairs to her room, "That happened one time and I was drunk!"

"Still counts!"

Just after nine-thirty that night Raven finished up with her school work, she didn't really want to go back to school tomorrow, she was happier to stay at home and day-dream. She knew that dreaming of Seth wasn't going to help anyone but she couldn't help it, that sexy man with his black and blonde hair refused to leave her head. Not that she was doing much to stop it. The front door rattled with life, Raven wondered if Iziah had lost her keys again, not taking the chance, Raven grabbed her double-barrel shotgun from the hall closet and went to the door. Too many times she had been caught off guard, her father wasn't exactly happy with her leap to freedom. Raven pulled the door back but kept her gun up, she was right to bring the gun because her father was standing on the front porch.

"Raven!"

"What do you want Shawn?" Raven snapped out coldly, making sure the cold metal was locked on his eyeballs. She hadn't called him Dad in years, after what he did to her and Iziah he had lost the right to be called Dad.

"How are you Raven?"

"I was fine until you landed on my porch. What do you want?"

Shawn shuffled in his pockets, his daughter's finger itched to pull the trigger, he pulled out a bit of paper and held it out to her.

"What is it Shawn?"

"It's a check"

"For?"

Shawn gave a sigh, he had hoped that this would work but sadly he knew it was just another epic fail. "This is a check for five thousand dollars, your sister gets one too but only if you do what I say"

"No thanks Shawn. Me and Iziah prefer our freedom to your hell-hole"

"It wasn't that bad Raven, you make sound like you were beaten and molested"

"I gues I just remember it differently Shawn. Now I suggest you get off my property before I paint my porch with a brand new colour called hint of brain"

Shawn put the check back in his pocket, at least he had given it a shot. He knew that money wouldn't work but at least he got to see that she was ok.

Raven didn't shut the door until she knew he was gone and away from her. Raven made sure the lock was on before texting her sister.

_Shawn was just here b careful u might run in2 him. _

_K im stayin with trina me is drunk! Hav fun school tomorry :)_

Raven carried the gun with her upstairs, opting for keeping it on her incase her father came back. Shawn had a point, neither she, Iziah or her other sisters, Harmoni and Jamie were ever beaten or molested, but that didn't mean her reality with him was any better. Too many bad nights fell into her head at that point, sometimes abuse was always beatings and molestation but Shawn didn't seem to see that.


	4. History

**Chapter 4 History**

Raven was more than happy to line up for her last class, her day hadn't been out of the usual really but still six hours of school is almost too much, especially since she was busy thinking about her father showing up, she could only hope that he didn't show up at the school like he did last time. The students bustled around talking excitedly, not that Raven could blame them, school was almost over and that was the best thing ever so far. A mousy looking girl made her way over to Raven, Raven didn't have many friends at school, she ignored everyone the best she could, her only interest was gaining that peice of paper and getting even further away from her father. Her small face all lit up as she squeaky voice peirced Raven's eardrums,

"Hey Raven! Did you hear the news!?"

"No Mandy"

"Mr Maddox had like a huge mental breakdown!"

Raven didn't see why that was something to get excited over, she had been there and it wasn't exactly fun, still Mandy glowed like it was the best thing since sliced bread. "Uh-huh, why is that excitin'?"

Mandy's face glowed even brighter, "We have a new History teacher!"

Raven looked to her watch, whoever was taking History was late, "Sweet, that means I have time for quick fag" Raven pushed away from the wall, more than glad to be away from Mandy and her happiness at someone else's misery.

When Raven got to her spot behind the Art block, her usual companion was all ready there, "Hey Jimmy"

Jimmy Jacobs wasn't bad, he rarely talked to her which was good, he was more interested in having his smoke and getting away from people.

"Hey Raven" Jimmy looked up from his book, an un-lit smoke dangling from his lips.

"No lighter again Jimmy?" Raven sat down on the cold concrete more than happy to sit here for the rest of the hour long period, she knew she wouldn't, Raven actually liked History, it reminded her that even though she had it bad, there was always someone out there that had it worse.

"Yeah, I keep losing it"

Raven handed him her lighter after she had lit her smoke, when he handed it back she thought their talking was over, instead Jimmy gave her a long look.

"Did you hear the news about Mr Maddox?"

"Yeah, apparently he had a break-down"

"I take it Mandy is taking great pleasure in that"

Raven pushed out the harsh smoke "Yeah, anyone would think it's Christmas"

Jimmy laughed "Apparently the new guy isn't bad"

"You've taken his class"

"I meant not bad to look at" Jimmy laughed, it was no secret that he was gay which is probably why he didn't have many friends either, they were too fixated on one aspect of who he was, Raven knew first hand how that felt.

"Shame"

"Why?"

"Pretty one's are always dumb as paint"

"That explains so much yet so little"

Raven stubbed out her smoke as the second bell rang, it was the warning bell that you better be in class and if you weren't, well Raven didn't exactly know what would happen because she had never been late to class, it was the theory that the faster she got to class, the faster it would be over.

"Spose I best get my butt to History before the pretty boy has a bitch fit"

"Have fun!"

"Will do"

Raven was actually late to History which was a first, as she got closer she could hear him talking, she couldn't help the shudder up her spine, she was sure that she knew that voice, trying to keep the paranoia from her brain Raven pushed open the door, her whole body froze along with the rest of the class, right in front of her in the most expensive suit was none other than Seth, his long hair tied back, she saw it in his green eyes, he was just as shocked as she was. The last person he expected to see was Raven, Raven in a school uniform.

"Sorry I'm late, I was smokin" Raven recovered quickly from her shock, at least her seat at the back of the class was still free. Raven couldn't help but shake slightly, she did want to see Seth again, just not as her History teacher, as usual Raven had no choice in that. Raven took her seat as Seth decided to push on with his class. Very skillfully he kept his eyes away from Raven despite wanting answers to every question he had burning in his skull.

"As I was saying before the rude interruption, my name is Mr Rollins"

Raven tuned out after that, she just couldn't concentrate, all she kept thinking was while every girl was dreaming what was underneath that suit, she had seen it, she had touched it and tasted it. His eyes avoided her at all costs, he didn't even look at her when he shoved a paper down on her desk, all he had to do was make it till the final bell, surely it wasn't that hard. Seth gave them the text book number to work from, he took a seat at his desk while they were quiet. Now he couldn't resist looking at her, her hair falling out of her clip shaping her face, her silver eyes scanning the paper in front of her. She had rolled her sleeves up on her school jersey, the tattoos he had seen up close and personal shining like a polished surface. The other students talked to each other while they worked, Raven talked to no one, she merely did her work blocking out everything else. The nestled anger in his system only grew bigger the more he looked at her, she had lied to him, he had asked her directly to her face how old she was and she replied that she was twenty-one, last he checked twenty-one year olds didn't still go to school. At least not this school where the general age was sixteen to eighteen. Seth could see his career going straight down the tube, all because Raven would open her mouth. The little bit of anger was just getting worse, he didn't want to be angry but he couldn't see how he couldn't be. He only asked for one straight answer and all he got was a lie, he wondered how much more she lied about.

Seth was happy to hear the end bell, his students piled out the door after he handed out the homework. It was only Raven that stayed behind, her hand still writing words. When she looked up, it was just the two of them, Raven could only hope that he would talk to her. Slowly she gathered her books together, still trying to figure out the right words to say, she knew they wouldn't be easy but then again, things hadn't always been easy for her. Raven made herself walk to his desk, his own eyes were down on the paper, going through the mess that the previous teacher had left for him.

"Mr Rollins? May I talk to you?"

He finally looked up at her, he tried to stay angry but he wasn't quite pulling that off, she was even more beautiful than he remembered, all he wanted was to pull her closer to him and kiss those plump lips.

Raven knew she owed him an explaination, at least part of one. His green eyes bored into her silver ones.

"Is it about History?"

"Um...no not exactly"

"Then I don't care" Seth snapped going back to his work, he hoped that she would leave but she didn't, she lingered for a little bit.

"Can I at least explain Seth?"

He let his cold wash over him bathing him in fresh anger, there was no way she could explain this.

"Unless it's about History Miss Michales, I am busy so if you kindly excuse me"

Raven let out an annoyed sigh, she knew he would be angry but she hoped he would at least let her explain, apparently there was nothing she could say to make this better.

When Raven got home, her sister was making dinner, at least food would make her feel better. Iziah was all ready in her work uniform, Iziah worked as a mortician, she was the one who got to hack open the body to see how they died. She was good at what she did, Raven always figured that was because Iziah actually liked her job. It's hard to do a job properly if you didn't like it.

"Hey Rae, how was school?"

"Good" Raven said mildly, "I got a B on my science test"

"Nice"

"And I got into a fist fight with Roxanne Jarrod, broke her pretty little face"

"Ha! I've always hated those Jarrod kids, nothin but spoilt whores"

"And I got a new History teacher. Oh and FYI he's the same guy I fucked in the city!" Raven finally let herself freak out. Iziah stopped stirring the contents of her pot and looked at Raven in shock,

"Wait, you only got a B on your science test? Wait, thats the wrong focus point, you fucked your History teacher!"

"Say it louder, I don't think China heard you"

"Oh they heard me, thankfully not many of them speak English."

"I really should've seen this comin"

"Raven you can't see everythin comin"

Raven didn't say anything making Iziah let out a devious smirk,

"You know now that he's back you could pull off the ultimate revenge"

"What?"

"Bang the History teacher on Mandy's desk, she would sooooooo hate that!"

"I am not banging my History teacher on the desk"

"Why? You've all ready fucked him, might as well get some revenge out of it"

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen, he's really mad at me"

"Why the hell is he mad at you?"

"He thinks I lied to him which I didn't, but you know I would be mad too if I was him"

"Rae if you were him you would never get out of the shower"

Raven finally laughed "Yeah that's true"

"Besides Rae, it's not like you guys did anythin wrong"

"I know that but he doesn't and he won't even let me explain"

"Since when do you take no for an answer"

"That is true, call me when dinner is ready, I'm gonna start on my homework"

"Ok"

Raven had only been in her room for about twenty minutes when Iziah called out to her, dinner would still be a while yet but apparently Iziah needed her anyway.

"I'm doing my homework!"

"Get down here! We have a visitor!"

Raven huffed an insult shutting her book, she didn't like this, Iziah didn't usually need her help when it came to people knocking at their door. Usually Iziah got more violent than she did scared. Raven landed on the last step, her silver eyes turned toward the door-way, his giant frame taking up alot more room than she remembered.

"Bray!" Raven rushed to his frame, wrapping her tattooed arms around his neck.


	5. Un-usual ally

**A/N **It has come to my attention that this plot line sounds alot like a show called Pretty Little Liars, I assure you guys I didn't mean for that to happen, I've actually never seen that show, I've heard of it but never got the chance to see it, it is nothing more than a mere coincidence, (which is why I never gave credit to the show) hopefully you guys and gals keep reading and enjoying the story, and onwards we go!

**Chapter 5 Un-usual ally**

Raven pulled away from the bigger man and just took in his appearance, Bray Wyatt wasn't exactly anyone's idea of a guardian angel, not with his long creepy beard and round frame, his long brown hair flowing behind him and trapped beneath a straw-like hat. His piggy eyes lit up when he saw the twins, Bray might not look like an angel but he was the closet to a friend they had growing up. Their mother was his half-sister, not that the half meant anything to Bray, as far as he was concerned, Abigail was his sister and her girls were his family. It was the closet he was ever going to get to having his own family. Bray roped Raven in for another hug, it had been too long since he had last seen them, since hearing that Shawn was back in town, Bray made it his mission to make sure that they were ok, not to mention the other fucker that was hanging around.

"It's so good to see you Bray"

Bray let out a little chuckle as Iziah gave him another hug, he was more surprised that Iziah allowed him to hug her at all. Iziah didn't like to be touched by men, of course that sent Bray's alarm bells ringing, Iziah assured him nothing bad had happened but then again, Iziah was only known to tell the truth to Raven, everyone else got lies.

"Glad my girls are ok"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

Bray gave Iziah a long look "Because I heard Shawn was here, I wanted to make sure that you girls were ok"

"Yeah we're fine Bray"

"Good"

"Is there another reason you're here?" Raven asked knowing that there was, Bray kept in touch but he really only came over when he thought they were trouble, like when he knew Shawn had been around.

"Maybe I smelt the food" Bray grinned, his weight a constant source of amusement for the girls, not that he minded, it was always nicer to see them smiling.

Iziah laughed "Don't shock me at all, would you like some stew Bray?"

"I would" Bray grinned again taking a seat at the table, for now his news could wait. At least until he got Iziah alone. "So how are Harm and Jamie doing?"

"They are doing good, Jam is on her second year of course, Harm is still studyin and workin too hard" Iziah commented, she should've felt some sort of resentment towards them, they got out while she and Raven had to stay, but she didn't, she was just glad that at least someone was spared the hell and if anyone deserved to skip the torture it was Jamie and Harmoni.

Bray stayed right up until Iziah had to go to work, he suggested that he walk her, it was the best time for him to bring up the Enforcer. At least he wouldn't have to deal with both psycho twins, dealing with Iziah was enough.

"So wanna tell me the real reason you're here Bray?" Iziah started as they walked down the darkening road, a fresh smoke in her mouth. "Cause I know it just ain't to catch up"

"The Enforcer is also back in town"

"Good for him"

"He mentioned you by name"

"Because he would mention me by plant?"

Bray gave her a harsh look making her regret her smart mouth, Bray may've been the saviour but he was also a guy you didn't want to push, he would push back and his push would hurt a lot more. "You and I both know that if he mentions you, it means he's comin for you"

"I ain't scared of him Bray, he's just another asshole that screwed me over and you know what happens to people that screw me over"

Bray got that creepy vibe again "He didn't...you know?"

Iziah was tempted to play dumb but she knew that would only worry Bray and as much as she loved pushing people's buttons, Bray had been nothing but kind, he deserved some humane treatment. "No Bray he didn't"

Lie number one.

"Good. Cause then I would have to kill him"

"You can kill him now. Seriously, no one would miss him"

"Your father would"

"Yeah well he's a fucktard, what do you expect?"

"Just promise me Iziah, if he shows up you'll tell me, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I promise Bray"

Bray didn't say anything for a long while, "You know alot of people expect half-breeds to hate each other. Different parents and same parents, I couldn't hate Abigail, I didn't have it in me to hate her. When I told her about Chris, she embraced me as though nothing had changed, when she had you girls, I instantly felt as though my family was complete, when she died Abigail made me promise that I would look after you girls, she also made me promise not to let you grow up to be douche-bags like your father"

Iziah laughed "She did not say that"

"Well she might as well have"

Bray stopped outside the entrance to her work, his large hands taking her small tattooed ones, those blue eyes searching her soul.

"Promise me you will come to me if you need too, I don't want him near you"

"I promise Bray, now go away I have people to hack up"

Bray gave her a quick hug, glad that she didn't seem overly concerned about the Enforcer, then again Iziah had survived him once, she would do so again. Still Bray couldn't help but hope that the Enforcer, Roman Reigns would stay away from Iziah.


	6. Bruising

**Chapter 6 Bruising**

Once Iziah and Bray had left, Raven decided to finish her homework, at least that part of her life could be normal. Raven tried to keep her mind off Seth but that was trying, she couldn't get that cold look he gave her out of her skull, he looked so mad and hurt. It was like it wouldn't matter what explaination she gave, it wouldn't change his mind. She hated that, despite the short time frame she really felt _something_ towards Seth, it hurt her that he was angry. Not that she could blame him, she would be mad too if she was him. Raven picked up her pencil, trying to focus on her history essay, it wasn't helping at all. Now that she had a look at the text in front of her, it wasn't making much sense, if only Seth was with her, he could help her. Then again if Seth was there, she doubted they would be doing much talking about History. That was, if he believed the truth. Raven let her eyes reign over the page again, it didn't help, it was all jibberish. Raven put her pencil down and decided that a hot drink would help, a slight chinking sound went through her ear drums, like a chain being rattled. Raven froze, listening for the sound again. When it didn't come she went about her business of getting a hot drink. The chink went through her again followed by the rattling of the front door. Raven went straight to the cupboard for her shotgun, whoever it was may be harmless but there was more of a chance that it was one of her father's men, Shawn may not be violent but that didn't stop his lowly henchmen from using violence, especially the Enforcer. Raven switched off the lights, her eyes better in the darkness, the cold metal gripped in her hands. She didn't know who was banging at her door and she didn't want to find out, whoever it was would be dealt with, hopefully in quick fashion. The shadow of someone walked through the front door, Raven took aim but before she could fire something struck her across the back. The gun clattered to the floor as the young girl was hoisted to her feet, dizzy pain swept up her eardrums as her body connected with the pantry. Light flooded her eyeballs, she wasn't dealing with one guy, she was dealing with two. One stood there and watched while the other did the dirty work. He grabbed her body again smashing it against the fridge shaking her bones to the core. Blood was all ready pounding in her skull, telling her to fight this attacker with everything she had. He took slow steps towards her, a grin appearing on his smug face. Just as he reached for her, Raven moved and sank her teeth deep into the flesh hanging on like a rabid dog. He let out a painful yelp, his large hands smacking her head, it only made her sink her teeth in deeper, tasting the copper-tinted blood rush down her throat. Raven finally let him go, blood forming around her mouth like a child that had gotten into the chocolate. Now she was ready for his attack, like an enraged bull he screamed towards her, Raven managed to move just as her tiny fist shot into his back, now he was the body hitting the unforgivable metal, Raven didn't have time to think, she just acted. Getting to her shotgun was the only objective, her small body rolled until she felt the cold metal sweep up her frame. Raven aimed and pulled the trigger, a loud boom shaking the kitchen, the two men decided it was best to flee, not when they had a psychopath aiming a loaded shotgun at them. The doors snapped shut letting Raven heave out a harsh breath. She should've known her father would send people with the message 'by any means necessary'

Raven made sure both doors were locked and bolted before going back to the kitchen, her work was all over the floor and her body hurt with un-known injuries. Not to mention the giant fucking hole in her wall, she would've felt better if she had hit the cowards coming into her house. Ignoring the pain in her ribs and face, she cleaned up the kitchen, at least she had something to do while her sister was at work.

Just after midnight Iziah got in, more than ready for bed. As soon as she saw her sister she knew bed would be a while yet. Raven was at the table, shotgun in front of her, icepack on her face. A deep shade of purple splintered her eyeball, swelling had started and the heavy gasps said that she was going to get worse before she got better.

"What happened?" Iziah asked softly taking the icepack away so she could get a better look, her lower lip was split open, caked blood staining her lips like lipstick.

"Shawn sent some people over"

"And they just attacked you?"

"You sound surprised" Raven laughed bitterly taking the icepack back, she would feel alot better if she could just forget this night, or perhaps forget that she had school tomorrow, no doubt someone would notice that she know had a black eye and busted ribs.

"A little, I thought maybe that he would want to convince you, not hurt you"

"Punishment"

Iziah pursed her lips together, "Do you know who it was?"

"Does that matter?"

"You know it does"

Raven gave her a long look "You're gonna call Bray aren't you?"

"Nope unless you want me to?"

"Nah. You know what will happen if we get him involved, the Wyatts versus the Michales isn't somethin we want to go through again"

Iziah lifted her sister's shirt, a splattering of purple covering her ribcage. "Shouldn't we get you to a doctor? You might have a punctured lung or some shit"

"I'll be fine, I just wanna forget this night ever happened"

Iziah let Raven pull her shirt back into place, those silver orbs burning brightly on her "So do you know who it was Raven or am I just killin everybody that is connected to Shawn, cause I totally don't mind doing that"

"It was Randy, I don't know who was with him but I know it was Randy"

"Good. Now Shawn will be down another psychopath, this night just keeps getting better"

"Did somethin happen to you?"

Iziah waved her sister's paranoia aside, her night was actually normal given the fact that she was hacking people up to see how they died.

"Nah, just a normal night"

Raven got up painfully, "At least one of us had a normal night. Do you think you could help me into bed? My ribs are being a right bitch"

Iziah helped her sister up the stairs, still concerned that she might have a serious injury, she knew Raven would refuse medical attention, it was times like these Iziah had to use her own common-sense because Raven would refuse medical attention if she was an inch from death. Raven looked fine though, apart from the bruising and swelling. Raven flopped on the bed, her eyes all ready shut. Iziah bid her goodnight and quietly shut the door. In the darkness Raven finally realised that tomorrow she would have to face Seth again, she had no idea what he would say about her face and she didn't want to find out.

**A/N Hope you guys are still liking the story! Onwards we go! **


	7. I won't take no for an answer

**Chapter 7 I won't take no for an answer**

As soon as Raven stepped on the soccer field the next morning, she knew that she wouldn't be playing soccer today. Standing there in her mufti shorts and shirt, the teacher gave her a peircing look. All through homeroom, people stared and gaped at her black eye, they asked her about it but she ignored them, she really didn't want to rehash what had happened with her father's cowardly men. Her arm wrapped around her ribs protectively, Iziah had tried to convince her to go to the doctor but as usual, Raven refused. She didn't want to give Shawn the satisfaction of injuring her that bad. The teacher came up to her, a sympathetic look on his face,

"Raven you're injured"

"Yeah I am"

"You can't play today"

"I can still kick, believe me I can still kick" Raven protested, she knew that playing soccer wasn't the smartest idea but that wasn't about to stop her, she loved sports and if Shawn took that too then he had all ready won.

"No" He said sternly as other students stopped to look their way, "Go to the library and do some study"

"Dude, I can still play!" Raven had all ready accepted that she wasn't about to play soccer today but still that need to protest rose in her throat before she could stop it.

"No, go to the library and do some study and if you keep going, you'll have a detention too"

"Fine" Raven snapped secretly glad that at least one person didn't want to keep torturing her.

After she had gotten changed back into her school uniform and gotten a note from the teacher, Raven headed to the library, she quite liked the library, many of her lunch hours were spent here reading or studying. Her usual table at the back was taken by a couple of girls so she would have to sit some where else, not that that was a big deal. Raven went up to the librarians desk to hand over her note.

"Raven my girl, what happened to your eye?" The librarian, Mrs Hayes asked clearly shocked. Her eye had gone a deep shade of purple and black, someone had clearly knocked her hard.

"I cut myself shaving" Raven answered mildly, a polite way of saying none of your damn business what happened to my eye. She handed Mrs Hayes her note, the middle-aged blonde looking it over quickly.

"I have a class coming in soon so you'll have to go to the fiction section"

"Sweet as" Raven was more than happy to sit down and forget the world for an hour or so. Raven gave her a smile before walking to the back table in the fiction section.

Raven pulled out her history essay, hoping that at least this time around she would be able to finish it without someone slamming her little body against the fridge several times.

Seth walked into the library in hopes that it had the book he needed, the librarian giving him that smile, her green eyes alive with hope. Seth suppossed she was pretty for her age, he just wasn't interested. All he could think about was Raven, he didn't want too but his mind wasn't agreeing with him, since that night his mind was on repeat, screaming that he had to see her again. He just didn't want to do it while she was a student of his. Seth had crossed alot of lines in his time but this one just seemed too much. Seth thanked the librarian with what he hoped was politeness. He was about to leave when he saw Raven sitting at the back table, glasses on her eyes as she read her bit of paper. She looked up and their eyes hit, the first thing he noticed was that shiner. Behind the lens it looked even worse, magnified and a darker shade of black. He couldn't help but feel a tug, he was meant to be mad and he guessed that a part of him still was, but seeing her eye he couldn't help but feel sad, sad that someone had hurt her. It was quite obvious that someone had hit her pretty good and when Seth found them, he wasn't sure what he would do but Raven didn't deserve to be sitting there with a huge black eye. He found himself walking towards her, he didn't want too but that magnetic pull was stronger than he liked, when he was standing in front of her she took off her glasses. The eye still looked bad but not by nearly as much. She let out a smile making her eyes light up.

"Will you let me explain yet?"

"No"

Raven hid her disappointment well, she kind of figured that it wouldn't be that easy but still she hoped it that it could be. "So if you won't let me explain can you at least give me some help in your experienced field"

"What do you need help with?" Seth took a seat opposite her, he knew that was a wrong move but he couldn't help it, even if he was mad he would admit that he liked her company.

Raven passed her paper over, "I have no freakin idea what I is doin, is that even remotely right?"

Seth looked over her tiny scrawl, the words flew together easily making it even better to read, Raven certainly had a talent for history.

"Yes, you're on the right track"

"Oh thank God! That's like the fifth time I've written that" Raven let out a relieved smile making his insides tremble again. He had to ask about her eye the words kept pushing to the front of his brain.

"What happened to your eye?"

Raven finally let both silver orbs hit him, "I'll tell you if you let me explain"

"No deal" Seth snapped out getting up from his chair. Raven merely smiled going back to her history.

By the time she got to fourth period History, she was more tired than ever. Not just tired from lack of sleep but tired of questions and Seth being a giant prick. She knew what she was going to do and her plan would start right after school. For now she had to sit at the back of the class and try to stay awake, not that Seth was boring to listen too, he had a passion for his subject, it was just bad timing that Raven had a late night the evening before. Raven believed that she still had a chance, after all his green eyes kept finding her, peering at her with some sort of unknown emotion, no doubt because of her eye. Raven let out a yawn, she couldn't help it, she wanted to sleep so badly.

"Are we keeping you awake Miss Michales?"

Raven looked up to find that the class had suddenly stopped and Seth was glaring a hole through her body.

"Actually you are"

"Well I'll make sure to keep the class quiet so you can sleep" Seth didn't know why but seeing her yawn was just insulting, it made him even more angry at the young girl.

"Thanks for that, you guys are the best"

She was only making him angrier, it was one thing to lie but to be a smart ass in his own class-room, it was just more and more insults. He could barely keep the anger from his tone but the look in his eyes should've been clue enough, he just didn't realise that Raven would keep pushing.

"Corrider" Seth snapped pointing, the best thing right now was for her to leave. Raven barely kept the laughter out of her voice as her black fingernail stabbed at the chair.

"Chair"

"Out!"

"In"

As they glared at eachother, the class had fallen silent, wondering just how far Raven was going to go. Usually she kept to herself saying and doing nothing but her work, now she just seemed intent on pushing every button Seth had.

"Corrider! Now!"

Raven bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh out loud, "If you wanted me to leave Mr Rollins, you just had to ask. Should I take my books with me or am I allowed to come back in?"

"Out!"

"All right, me is leavin" Raven scooped her books away and grabbed her bag, no doubt Seth wouldn't let her back in now, not after that display.

When she was in the hallway, she sank down to the ground hoping that if she fell asleep someone would wake her up, or at least just leave her be. Raven lulled her head back wondering if Seth was going to give her a detention, not that it mattered at least she would be safe for an extra hour or so. Seth stepped out into the hall, his green eyes still buzzing with anger.

"So will you let me explain yet Seth or are you just gonna keep pickin fights over nothin?"

Seth let out a breath, he had hoped that his previous thoughts of her would leave but if anything they burned brighter. Raven was certainly unforgettable.

"I do not care to hear your explainations Raven and I wasn't picking a fight"

Raven shrugged "Ok"

"When you have finished acting like a child you may rejoin my class" Seth went to step back inside but his feet refused to move when her mouth opened.

"I don't give up you know"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't give up, when I want somethin I don't give up until it's mine" Raven got closer to him, she let that sweet smell of him enter her system, "And I want you"

"That is not going to happen"

Raven smirked, her soft hand trailing his arm, a ghost of a touch that left far too soon. "We'll see about that Seth"

Seth couldn't help the excited buzzing that swept his system.


	8. Don't enter the morgue

**Chapter 8 Don't enter the morgue, you might never leave**

Iziah had just finished her morning tea when her day began to pick up. Iziah preferred the company of the dead, at least they didn't talk back, she didn't have to worry about their secret motives and plans, they just layed there while she figured out how they died. Usually it was easy work, a simple heart attack or stroke, and sometimes it was a bit harder. Like the young lady who had a heart attack and then somehow managed to slash her wrists long after she was dead. That took a bit of probing and surgery but Iziah managed to figure it out, she always did. Iziah prepped her tools and made sure she was geared up before attending to the next body on her table. The metal table was always cold and a little over bearing but Iziah liked it quite fine, there was once a time when she wished it was her body on that table, at least her hellish life would be over. Knowing her father, he would still find a way to make her after life just as bad. Several cold boxes stood behind her, numerous bodies lay in wait, either ready for disection or ready for the funeral home. Alot of the other workers hated being in this room, the stench of death etched on their skin and stuck in their minds, this was her heaven. It was where she was God and she didn't have to worry about anything. When a rustling burst through her eardrums, Iziah calmly carried on with her work, her left hand hidden by the rest of her body silently reached for the lethal darts in her pocket, Iziah had terrific aim when it came to darts, it was one of the reasons Shawn wanted her back so badly. With Iziah he didn't have to worry about mess, she always made sure there was none. Iziah allowed herself to look up, right in her door way was the reason her sister was bruised and bleeding. Randy Orton let out that cold smirk, his orders were to not hurt Iziah. Shawn needed her alive and in a good mood. Shawn, like many others, believed that Iziah was stupid because that was the way she acted, in fact Iziah was just as smart as her sister and just as deadly.

"Wondered when you would come knockin at my door, kinda shocked that you didn't bring your boyfriend and just blind-side me"

"I was told not to hurt you" Randy said softly coming towards her, it only made his risk of dying greater.

"Funny I wasn't told the same thing" Iziah quickly threw a dart lodging it in his neck, the second it took for Randy to pull it out, Iziah had struck again, her schapel hitting a very important vein in his neck, his body stopped functioning and Randy was pulled into a world of paralysis, he could still hear and see, he just couldn't move. His body flopped and Iziah caught him quickly, her smooth skin rubbing against his,

"Wouldn't want you to fall now" Iziah said softly, her voice peircing his eardrums, Randy wanted to scream, he wanted to move, anything would be good right now but Iziah had taken that control away from him, all he could do was watch helplessly as she took the ultimate control. Now Randy knew why Shawn wanted her back so badly, in a space of thirty seconds she had managed to render him useless, that sort of knowledge and power was useful.

"Oh wait, yes we would" Iziah dropped him carelessly, proving that his life meant nothing to her, perhaps it would of meant more if he had kept his disgusting vile hands off her sister. His body flopped to the floor, his temple catching the side of the table. Now was the hard part, the part Iziah would have trouble with, thankfully she had the practice and time to pull it off. Iziah went to her favourite fridge, 113, it was her favourite for simple reasons, it was the coldest, it was the roomiest and the easiest to acess. Not to mention her co-workers insisted that it was haunted, they refused to go near it. Iziah wasn't scared of ghosts, she had seen that in this life there were worse things than ghosts. Randy Orton was one of them. Iziah opened the door and slid out the 'bed' getting Randy onto it would be the hardest part but not entirely impossible, when a body was too heavy she would ask her co-worker Jack for some help, as much as she liked Jack and as well as they got along, she doubted he would be cool with this. Iziah took several breaths as she managed to move the dead weight, Randy kept trying to move but it wasn't working and all he could do was watch as she lay his body straight, strapped him in and slid his body back into the fridge, the darkness over took completely and the sound of the door shutting was his last thought. Iziah went back to her work wondering just how long it would take for her father to figure out that his loyal friend Randy was slowly dying in her fridge.


	9. I told you so

**Chapter 9 I told you so**

When his doorbell went off, Seth froze. He had no idea who was at his door but it caused him to worry. No one knew where he lived so to have a visitor was puzzling. Seth left it for a moment, whoever it was could wait. He had not long gotten home, he had managed to have a quick shower and get something to eat. The pounding on the door came next, whoever it was was extremely impatient. Finally he could stand it no more, the curiousity got to him, he crossed his lounge which was still riddled with boxes so he could open the door. His whole face went pale when he saw Raven standing there. Smile on her face, hair pulled back with a clip.

"Hey Mr Rollins, I thought you were never gonna answer the door"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighbourhood and I thought, why not drop in on my good friend Seth"

Seth found the anger came easily this time, he didn't exactly like it when people knew where he lived, it only caused problems like the last time. Seth took the young girl in like he did that first night, at least she had gotten changed out her school uniform. Now she was in a black and red plaid skirt and a black singlet. For some reason she only had black socks on and no shoes, not that he was going to ask about that, not when she was standing on his front door step.

Just like that first night, she looked completely ravishing, only now he knew he had to control himself, she was his student and pretty much jail-bait. He hated it, as much as he tried to deny it, he had felt a connection to her, she was funny, smart. That night he found himself talking more than he usually did and unlike certain people, Raven accepted his words, he found himself liking her more and more. More than just the fact that the girl was smoking hot. She actually had a brain. A rare combination that he hadn't found in a while.

"You do realise Seth that my explaination will only take a few moments, so the faster you let me explain the faster I leave"

Seth relented because he knew that she was right, he had a feeling that would be the case alot when she was concerned.

"All right Raven, I'm listening"

"Can I at least come in? I don't really wanna do this on the front step"

Seth reluctantly let her in, he didn't want too but he didn't want her standing on his step where anyone could see her. Raven looked around the house, random boxes lay around, clearly Seth hadn't found the time to unpack yet. She felt his eyes on her as she looked around,

"Well you certainly have a theme going on here Seth" She said brightly turning her gaze back to him, he was better to look at than random boxes that was for sure.

"Uh-huh. So you wanna explain and could you make it fast? I have things to do"

Raven let out a sigh, she was hoping that he wouldn't be that angry, it wasn't like either of them did anything wrong, then again she knew the exact reason he was mad, seeing her at school only made it look like she had lied to him, his career of teaching going straight down the tubes.

"Although I don't know why I'm even listening Raven, you all ready lied once, who says you won't again"

"I didn't lie! I am twenty-one"

"Really? Cause the only twenty-one year olds that are still at school are stupid and you're anything but"

"Look Seth, due to certain things in my past I had to leave school, when those things became...eliminated, I decided to go back so I can pass properly"

"And I should believe that why?"

"Would you like to see my birth certificate?"

For a moment they just glared at each other, underneath the glare Seth felt the raw attraction pull in his guts, a little glimmer of hope twisting around, at least if she was twenty-one, it wouldn't be as bad. She was still a student but at least he wouldn't go down for stat-rape too.

"What happened to your eye?" Seth asked at last, that black-purple injury glared at him probing him to ask questions.

"I fell"

"You fell?"

Raven let out a grin "I fell against a fridge. Repeatedly"

"Repeatedly?"

"Yeah, I liked the feelin so much I just had to keep doing it" Raven grinned again "So I guess I should be going, I just wanted to let you know that you did nothin wrong and I'm not a liar"

Seth didn't want her leaving, not yet at least. His hand clamped around her wrist pulling her body to his, making sure that his lips found her's hard. Raven pushed closer to him, those plump lips burning into her sense of everything. Even the pain her ribs was suddenly halted, the only thing that mattered right now was his lips, his skilled tongue pushing into her mouth. Raven let her feet walk back, Seth's perfect body pushing forward until she was right up against the door. The pain in her ribs became too much, it was like the best feeling in the world mixing with the worst, she hated it but that squeal of pain pulled his lips from her's.

Those green eyes found her's "Didn't mean to hurt you"

"You didn't, I just have fucked up ribs at the moment"

Seth pulled away completely, hating it all ready, he didn't want an inch of her body away from his. Everything was so much better when she was in his arms. Then again perhaps it was best that she was away from him, at least his career wouldn't be in jeopardy.

"Raven I don't think you should come back here" He hated the words, they tasted bitter on his tongue but still he had to think rationally. Raven just laughed, her tiny hand scraping down his face.

"And you still ain't learnt, here I was thinkin you were smart"

"Well I'm not, then again us pretty ones are always dumb as paint"

Raven launched her body forward, she moved so fast Seth thought she would knock him over, instead those venomous lips found his and the sweet torture was back, hard yet soft lips moulding together in a dance as old as time. Too soon it was and that devious grin was back on her face,

"That says you still want me so when the ribs are healed, I shall be back" Raven escaped then incase she did something that her ribcage would regret.

Seth wasn't sure how he felt about that, other than the extreme lust happening in his shorts.

When Raven got home, all she saw outside on the porch was a lone figure wrapped in black. His long black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, her sister must of been in front of him, her harsh cold words washing over her. The lone figure completely shielded Iziah from sight but her voice was still clear. The words hit Raven's ears making her even more angry, angry and confused. Obviously he didn't hear her come in because he refused to turn around. Raven silently looked for a weapon and there it was, a lone shovel. Her slender fingers curled around it, Raven couldn't see Iziah which meant Iziah couldn't see her but that didn't matter. Soon enough they would both know she was there. He said some more words which Raven didn't pick up. With all the strength she could muster, she stepped behind him and gave one vicious swing...

**A/N So much yet so little! Next chapters, I promise! Onwards we go! **


	10. Iziah vs the Enforcer Shoveled

**Chapter 10 Iziah vs the Enforcer; Shoveled**

Iziah relaxed back on the porch, book in hand and smoke in mouth. Iziah relished in the quiet, her usually quiet morgue was full of noise that afternoon, she was glad to leave it. Iziah turned a page in her latest horror story, so far it wasn't that scary, she had been through scarier. A dark shadow passed over the page shielding the words from her silver eyes.

"You're in my light jackass"

"Didn't take you for a reader Izzy"

Iziah put her book down and looked up to her father's enforcer, Roman Reigns. Roman was a good choice when it came to enforcers, not only was he big, he was very fast. Roman, who stood at six-foot-eight and weighed in at three hundred pounds could move like a man half that. His bulging frame was nothing but muscle and that tribal tatt on his arm. Iziah had a feeling that if the man could flex his eyeballs, he would have muscle there too. Iziah let herself take in his manly form, his long black hair tyed behind him in a loose ponytail, his neatly trimmed facial hair wasn't so neat anymore. Those dark grey eyes bore into her soul, there was a time when Iziah was weary of him, she had seen his rage at it's peak, it wasn't something she wanted to go through. Now that she had been freed, she was more thick skinned than she used to be, now she had something to keep fighting for. Once upon a time she thought that reason could be Roman, but he proved to her that she meant nothing to him except a warm mouth.

"What do you want cock-fag?"

"Shocking, I thought Bray would've told you I was comin" Roman let out in that smooth drawl, he ignored her insults, he would ignore them for as long as he could, he deserved some harsh words after what he had done to her. Years on, he was still feeling like a jerk.

"He said you were comin, he didn't say why"

His grey eyes wouldn't leave her's, Iziah couldn't remember why she ever loved him in the first place, he was nothing but a tool.

"I wanted to see you"

"Well you've seen me, now you can fuck off"

Roman couldn't help but chuckle, Iziah had never been a timid mouse but she sure had alot more guts now than she did then, never would she of dared to speak to him like that. Now she didn't seem to care that he could squash her with one hand.

"I wanted to apologize"

"Uh-huh" Iziah went back to her book, she had no interest in his pathetic apology. Besides it wasn't like he meant it, Roman never meant his apologies so why should she be any different.

"I mean it Iz, I want to say I'm sorry"

Iziah looked up again "And then what? I'm supposed to be so overwhelmed by your apology that I let you fuck me again. How dumb do you think I am? Seriously, how high do you think my IQ is?"

"I'm not here because of a secret motive Iziah, I genuinely feel bad about what happened between us"

Iziah took another deep drag on her smoke, she was tempted to put the thing out in his eye socket, "Which part are you sorry about jackass? The part where you took un-fair advantage of me or the fact that you threw me to the wolves?"

"I don't seem to recall any un-fair advantage Iziah, you had a right to say no"

Iziah flicked her butt at him, sadly the special-ops looking gear didn't catch fire, he moved so it landed on the concrete. "I was sixteen you fuck-head! What did you think was gonna happen when you showed an interest in me? Of course you knew what would happen because I'm not the first girl you toyed with, although I was probably the youngest, am I special case Roman or are you really just a pedophile?"

Now Roman got angry, being called a damn pervert was bad enough but a kiddie-fiddler was just past the line. "Don't say things you can't take back Iziah"

"Trust me dick-weed, anythin you do to me physically will never be as bad as to what you did to me emotionally. Now get off my property"

"I'm not leaving until we talk properly" Roman crossed his arms over his chest.

Iziah rolled her eyes "What exactly do you expect to accomplish? I think I made it perfectly clear that the sex ain't gonna happen between us again"

A metal twang rushed up his spine, the sound of metal hitting bone ringing in his ears. Raven had returned. Roman's whole body jerked forwards trying to usher out the pain. For someone so tiny, the girl could swing.

"Hit him again" Iziah tossed out as her sister reared back again, Iziah would never tire of hearing the steel shovel hit Roman's muscly flesh. Roman let out a low growl, his instinct to destroy taking over, that was until he felt the cold barrel press against his skull. The hard silver orbs pressed into the cold silver ones, Iziah was more than happy to let her gun do the talking.

"Give me just cause Roman, I dare you"

Roman had to stop, if it was her sister with the gun he would press, doubting that she would take a life but Iziah, well she was more shoot now, cover it up later, and with all the reasons to be pissed at him would only make it easier for her to get rid of him.

The words boiled from his throat before he could stop it, "You won't shoot me"

Iziah cocked it back, her thumb nudging the safety back "Wanna bet?"

Roman put his hands up in defence, he knew he should leave while he still had the power to do so, besides he had all ready made it his mission to talk to her again. Iziah was the only part of his past that he regretted, if he had any sense he would've grabbed her when he had the chance and never let her go, instead he pushed her away in the worst way possible, now he had to get her back.

Once he was gone, Iziah put her gun down. The last time she played around with her gun, Raven wound up with a fresh bullet wound in her calf muscle, she didn't mean to shoot her sister and it was the only time Iziah felt bad for hurting another human being. Raven smacked her sister in the leg, Iziah screeched as though someone had bitten her.

"What was that for?" Iziah snapped rubbing her leg, "Seriously the enemy is out there Raven, this is exactly what Shawn wants"

"Explain and fast"

"Explain what?"

Raven raised the shovel again making Iziah retreat, "All right! Chill!"

"Explain what I heard and now"

Iziah let out a sigh, there was a reason she never told Raven what had happened between herself and Roman, Raven wouldn't be happy and someone would lose their life, it was ok for Iziah to get locked away, hell the world would certainly be a better place without her in it, Raven on the other hand deserved to be free, she had spent the better part of her life locked away like a common animal.

"When I was sixteen me and Roman started foolin around. Before I knew it, he was making any excuse to see me and we would just fool around, then he finally got my legs open. Think I was more shocked that he kept seeing me"

"Sixteen!? Thats stat-rape-one"

"There was no rape involved Raven"

"You were sixteen! Accordin to the law that's illegal"

Iziah couldn't help but laugh "Since when have you ever known me to obey the law?"

"So what happened after that?"

"I was a naive idiot, I wanted freedom and I thought Roman loved me enough to help me, we had a plan all set. He had to go back to Somoa for a funeral or some shit, he told Shawn that he needed me to accompany him, from there I was going to meet up with Harm and Jamie, then the day we were meant to leave, Shawn asked Roman to do the drug-run. Roman insisted that he couldn't do it because of his funeral. So he says to Shawn that I could do it"

"He threw you to the wolves?"

"So to speak, he got away and I was left in that hell hole. Later on when I text him and asked him why he left me behind, he says _I'm done with you you have served your purpose_

Raven let out a dark grunt, her fingers tightening around the shovel, "You should of told me Izzy, I would've smacked him til he stopped movin"

Iziah wrapped an arm around her sister "Don't waste your freedom on him, he's a douche-bag. Besides its ok for me to go to jail, you on the other hand"

"And why should I deserve freedom more than you?"

"Because I'm the type to shoot random people just for the fun of it and get caught, with your brain you could commit genocyde if you wished"

"Huh, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Iziah laughed "Boy are you askin the wrong chicky cause we all know my opinion on human life"

"Speakin of human life, what did you do with him?"

"With who?"

"Randy Orton. You and I both know that you wouldn't of let him get away with my beat-down"

Iziah shrugged "I have no idea, maybe he's cooling off?"

Raven couldn't help but laugh, she knew exactly where Randy was and she also knew that he wouldn't be getting away anytime soon.

"If Roman shows up again" "If that fuck-tard shows up again, I'm going to show him my newest magic trick"

"Which is?"

"How to make an asshole disappear"


	11. You're wrong about him

**Chapter 11 You're wrong about him**

By the time dinner came around, Raven had taken a turn for the worse. Iziah was still pressuring her to go to the hospital but still she denied the request. However when she let out a strangled wheeze, Iziah took the decision from her hands,

"You are going to the hospital"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Well too bad, you're going. Even if I have to knock you out"

"Which would defeat the purpose of making me well"

"At least you would all ready be at the hospital Raven" Iziah grabbed her sister and headed out the door. Iziah would've rung the ambulance but she knew there was no point, they wouldn't come to their door anymore.

By the time Iziah heaved her sister through the doors of _A&E_, Raven's breathing had gotten worse, she was heaving as though both her lungs were deflating at a rapid rate and she was trying to suck in as many breaths as possible. Iziah took the bulk of her sister up to the nurses station, ambulances may not come to their door but at least the hospital would still treat them. At least Iziah would make sure they would.

"Yeah my sister ain't breathin right, she has bruises on her ribs, I think she might have cracked or broken somethin"

The nurse was about to tell her to take a seat and she would be seen too in due time, instead Raven decided it was good a time as any to just collapse on the floor. That seemed to make the nurse wake up.

When Raven did open her eyes again, she was in a hospital bed with Iziah right beside her. "Didn't think you would wake up"

"I always wake up, I never do get to see the end of the dream" Raven struggled around in her bed, "Is there any particular reason I have a damn IV drip in my arm?"

"I suggested they put it there, I know how you are when it comes to drinkin"

Raven settled back against the pillows, "So whats wrong with me?"

"Just some cracked ribs, they were puttin pressure on your lungs but they managed to stop that and you'll be ok"

"Told you I would be, I always am" Raven let out a deep breath "So when can I go home?"

"You should be outta here by the weekend"

Raven groaned "That means I'm gonna miss school and more to the point, Seth"

"Yeah well you can't be at school if you're dead Raven, I've checked and they don't allow the living dead in their school which of course I find discriminating"

"I hate missin school, makes me feel lazy"

Iziah kissed her sister's forehead, "I know but I would much rather have you alive and stupid than dead and smart"

Raven couldn't help but laugh "Thanks for that. You can go now if you like, I'm gonna sleep. I'm shockingly tired now"

Iziah kissed her head again "All right babe, sweet dreams"

Raven was asleep before Iziah had even reached the door.

Early in the morning, Bray stopped by to see if she was ok. His round face lit up with relief when he saw that she was ok. Well as ok as she would be with cracked ribs and Shawn running around. His beard scraped her face as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you're ok Raven"

"I always am ok Bray, I should've known that she would call you"

"Don't be mad at your sister Raven, she's worried about you and knowing your rep Raven, you need all the people you can get on your side"

Raven decided not to answer that, mainly because she knew that Bray had a point. Iziah was her only sister left, they needed to stick together. Her silver eyes looked him over with mild interest,

"Something other than me has you all rattled"

"How can you always tell?"

"Your eyes go a shade darker. What's got you so rattled?"

"Something your sister said and something Chris asked me last night and I still don't know what to say"

"Start with Chris." Raven said snuggling back down in her hospital bed, she was more than ready for Saturday to come around. Saturday was her going home day and no one was going to stop that.

"He asked me to marry him"

Raven couldn't help the bubble of excitement for her uncle, if there was any one he cared for as much as the girls, it was his long time boyfriend Chris Jericho. For as long as Raven could remember it had always been Uncle Bray and Uncle Chris.

"You're not gonna say no are you?"

"I don't know, can we even get married?"

"Sure you can, accordin to the law your marriage would be just as valid as it would be if his name was Christina"

"Funny"

"I wasn't jokin. Look you love that man more than anything in the world, so why would you say no?"

Bray let out a chuckle, his hand stroking his beard absent mindedly, Raven came to realise that Bray didn't even realise he was doing it half the time.

"You're right. I do love that man even if he does drive me crazy with his maintenance"

Raven cracked up laughing so hard she thought for a moment she had cracked another rib. "Oh it feels good to laugh again! The last time I laughed that hard, Shawn had got his beard stuck in the stationary pencil sharpner, that was hilirious!. He kept winding it and he just got further and further stuck, idiot!"

Bray let her laugh, the longer she kept laughing, the longer it would postpone the other subject he had to talk to her about. When she finally did settle down, Bray decided it was best to open his mouth now while she was in a good mood.

"Raven I wanted to discuss your latest flame"

Raven just looked at him, wondering what the hell he would have to say about Seth, it was obvious how he found out about him, Iziah never could keep her mouth shut for long.

"She doesn't want to see you hurt. Iziah is just wondering if Seth is who he says he is"

Raven pulled the blanket up over her head, "I'm no longer interested in talkin about this with you"

Bray knew it was useless, Raven had shut herself down.

Iziah arrived just after four in the afternoon, she had roughly half an hour before she had to be at work so she decided to stop in and drop some stuff off for her sister. As soon as Iziah opened the door she knew that Raven wasn't happy and Bray had all ready talked to her with nil result.

"You couldn't talk to me about it, you had to go to Bray"

"I was concerned. I just wanted to make sure that you knew it could be possible that Seth is a plant"

"I have you know I have checked his body thoroughly and there was not a single sign of chlorophyl"

"Funny. You know thats not what I meant"

"I know you're concerned and I thank you for that but I assure you, he isn't working for Shawn"

"And you know that how?"

"It's a feelin I have. Can you just trust me on that?"

"Ok. I trust you. _But_ if it turns out that I'm right, I'm gonna skin him alive and then go as him for Halloween"

"I'm not wrong Iziah."

"Lord or Satan which ever is listenin, I hope you're not wrong Raven"

Raven silently agreed with her sister, she had no idea what she would do if Seth was apart of her father's tangled web of deceit.


	12. Bed

**Chapter 12 Bed **

Seth had just finished un-packing the last of his boxes when his doorbell went off, even though he knew only one person knew where he lived, it didn't stop his paranoia. He had no idea what he would do if his past came back to punch him in the face, at least it was only him that knew about the shaded grey area of his time in the city and that was the way he wanted it to stay. Seth pulled back the door to confirm his theory, Raven and her bright smile lighting up every inch of himself. Seth had been away from her for the past three days and in that three days he had tried to tell himself that he didn't want her. He had tried to think about other girls, tried to put his focus on a woman that was more reachable but that just plain didn't work, he only wanted Raven. The more he tried to tell himself no, the more his brain and other parts of his anatomy said yes. Her bright silver eyes roamed over his body with appreciation, as good as he looked in his suits, he looked just as good in his skinny jeans and wife-beater. His black-blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. Seth was so glad to see her that he didn't even think of resisting letting her inside. He pulled back the door for her,

"Come in, I'll make the coffee"

Raven was more than happy to walk inside, she hoped that she wouldn't have to have this conversation outside, not when his porch was burning her bare-feet. Summer was a bitch at the best of times, still Raven preferred summer over winter.

Seth knew enough about her to know that coffee was her drug of choice which he thought was alot better than the other drugs out there.

"So you haven't been in class lately Raven, any reason why?"

"Did my sister not come and see you?"

"Nope,"

Raven wasn't surprised that Iziah had 'forgotten' about that meeting but she did at least expect her to phone in, then again if she suspected Seth of working with their old-man, she wouldn't of said anything because she knew it would only be a matter of time before Shawn found out.

"I've been in hospital. My ribs were cracked" Raven shuffed in her pockets for a moment pulling out a folded bit of paper, "This is for you"

Seth took it and un-folded it, the white lines were heavily inked with his tidy scrawl, at the bottom was a bunch of numbers "What's this?"

"It's my history report that was meant to be handed in yesterday, that is my phone number incase you wanted it for any reason at all"

Seth laughed making sure to keep note of the numbers, he was tired of being un-happy and trying to deny what was so obvious. All it did was make his heart yearn and his cock ache. His body was against him now so why not just let it have its way.

"So you came all this way just to give me your history report slash phone number?"

Raven let out a little smirk "Well I did have other plans seein as how me ribs are all healed up now but if you're still gonna deny you want me, I guess we can do that"

Seth finally gave into the pressure, coming around to her side of the bench he pulled her body to his, his lips hitting their mark with a vengence. Raven couldn't help the little pleased grunt that rushed out her system, she had never really been interested in being close to people especially intimately but Seth, well he was obviously the exception because now she couldn't get enough of him. She didn't want to fall so easily but she had no choice in that, she could either resist the pull and make herself sick or she could just except it and enjoy it for as long as possible. Seth lifted her body up until her ass made a nice imprint on his bench, his fingers instantly went up her shirt to find that a bra wasn't apart of her outfit today. Raven pushed her chest into his touch, his soft fingers tweaking the buds until they were standing hard, ready for more. Seth pulled away for air, oxygen was precious but her kisses were now becoming vital to his exsistance. Raven had her arms draped around his neck, her legs running up until they sat loosely around his hips. Seth pressed his lips to her's, he would never get enough of her sweet venom, it poured into his veins as his tongue fought with hers, fingers digging into the skin. When he finally let the girl have some oxygen her little face was flushed with a tint of red, Seth couldn't help but find that cute. He pressed his forehead against her's,

"I would take you to bed Raven but I kinda don't have one"

"How could you not have a bed?" Raven didn't get that, bed was one of her favourite places, bed was her haven. It was the only thing that didn't turn against her. She couldn't live without a bed, she knew that much.

"I got one, I just ain't been able to put it together"

Raven let out a little giggle, "I take it you're not very good at puttin stuff together"

"No I'm not but I have strengths in other areas"

"Yeah you do" Raven let her hands slide down and gave his ass a hard squeeze "But if you have the tools, I can put your bed together, of course I have a condition"

"I'm afraid to ask but what?"

Raven pulled him closer, her hands tangling in his hair "After I put it together, you have to bang me on it"

"I can totally do that"

Seth was amazed at her work, the girl wasn't kidding when she said she could fix it for him. Raven used the tools like an expert, putting a bed together looked easy, well at least it did when Raven did it.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't fly. Nor can I pat my stomach and rub my head at the same time" Raven laughed putting the last of the bed together. It wasn't as hard as he thought, the instructions helped alot. It was mainly put A and B together, connect with C and D. It looked like jibberish but really it was simple.

"Now it's just the matress, blankets and stuff but I'm sure you can do that Seth"

Seth grabbed the matress and threw it on the bed, when it was in place he grabbed her and threw her on the bed, his body smothered hers, their lips locking furiously. Raven wrapped her tattooed arm around his neck and pulled him closer, his beard scraping her smooth cheeks. Seth ran a hand up her thigh until it was deep underneath her black skirt. Raven felt her legs fall open, his smooth touch had to be everywhere at once. The black lace was nothing to his fingers, it barely put up a fight. Seth moved it aside so he could feel the most intimate parts of her. Raven let out a grunt, her lips sliding to his neck, a gentle nuzzling was enough to leave her mark, now they would know that he was her's. Raven put her hands to better use, sliding down his torso until she had reached his belt. With only minor fumbling she managed to get it off. Seth let his lips come back to her's, the sweet poison too good to resist. Raven let out a shiver, his body rubbing on hers gave the special goosebumbs all over her body, she couldn't stop them appearing nor did she want too. Seth shifted his body not wanting to take the air from her lungs, her fingers working on their own accord. Now that his belt was off, she needed the rest to come off. When she had unzipped him, she let her hand snake inside running up the length, he was all ready leaking and wanting more. Seth couldn't help but grunt as his hands ripped off his singlet. Raven couldn't of been more greatful for the sight, the man was a form of God, he had to be. Everything about him was perfect and ached for touch and appreciation. Seth shuffled out of the rest of his clothes.

"Like what you see?"

"If you have to ask me that then I would say the blonde is gettin to you"

The coy smirk on her face only made him want her even more, Seth grabbed a handful of her skirt and just pulled. He wasn't sure if he had ripped it or not but it came off leaving her in just a shirt and the tiniest pair of lacys he had ever seen. Seth worked his hands the fastest he could until the only thing covering her body was ink. Seth instantly pulled her body back to his, his hand sliding back bewteen her legs, Raven grabbed his wrist halting any plans he had.

"No teasin Seth just fuck me"

How could he deny her that? Seth pushed her legs aside, moving her body so she was directly underneath him. Sliding inside her easily he had never felt anything so good. The tight hot walls gripping around his swollen cock begging him for more movement. He slid his hands into hers as he started his slow movements allowing Raven to adjust to the intruder. Her lips found his neck, going back to that purple mark, Seth didn't want her to leave a mark, not when everyone would see it but the moment she bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, he forgot all about that little mark. Raven managed to wrap her body around his like a snake and with all the strength she could muster, Seth found his back hitting the matress. His brain didn't have time to adjust, her little body was over his sliding his thick cock back inside her. Raven instantly moved her hips, her hands pulling at her nipples. Everything was pulsing and buzzing, she couldn't get enough of it. Seth let his body sit up as much as he could, his lips curling around her left nipple. Her hands sweeping over his hair pulling it free of its tie. Raven could feel her end coming, every inch he touched pulsated with pleasure it was hard to control. Raven's body tightened before she could stop it her back arching to the fullest extent. Seth kept pushing himself inside her, he was coming undone again. The hot coiling in his stomach tightening until he knew it would unravel in a hot burst that he couldn't control. He bit down on her nipple, his fingers clenching hard into her tattooed flesh. Raven felt his pleasure sweep out of his body and onto her's, moving together like a perfect dance couple they let themselves reach the sweaty sticky end. Seth let his body have its spasms, gripping her small body as though she would vanish. His touch depite being like a vice was still one of the greatest things she had ever felt. Gently she kissed his lips hoping that he wouldn't kick her out straight away, she liked being here with him. Seth wrapped his arms around her returning her kisses, for now this was his heaven and he would keep it for as long as he could.


	13. Iziah vs The Enforcer Name the game

**Chapter 13 Iziah vs The Enforcer; Name the game**

"_If you go down to the woods today, you're in for a big surprise cause today's the day the teddy bears have their pic-nic!"_

It was a child's tune that was supposed to bring joy, on Iziah it just sounded creepy and evil. Then again, Roman supposed she was hacking up some poor guy at the same time, her tiny arms covered in blood and gore and yet she seemed happier than ever. He silently made his way into the quiet morgue, it was only her on tonight, he knew because he checked. For today, he needed her alone. His back certainly couldn't take another shovel, especially at the hands of an ex-baseball player. He was sure he didn't make a noise and yet Iziah knew he was there anyway. She didn't take her eyes from her work but he did notice that she did at least grip the schapel tighter.

"You know, I knew you would be back, you never could let things go but somehow, _some way_, I'm still shocked to see you here"

Roman lent against the door, he wasn't sure if he wanted to rush this or not. Shawn _did_ say by any means necessary, perhaps that would be a process that lasted all night.

"Last time was pleasure, this is business" Roman said cooly, his eyes couldn't help but look her up and down, her twisted hair was longer and her skin more colour than ivory. Iziah had grown into her womanly curves, no longer did she look like a weird stick figure with huge round circles. If she was a bit nicer, Roman guessed she could have anyone she wanted, Iziah being nice was a very rare occurance, in fact he had only seen it once and that was with him, back then he told himself it was no big deal but looking back, he knew he should've just admitted that he felt special. Iziah had let him in to see the light at the end of a very dark tunnel and he had pushed it away due to his own stupidity.

"Ha! Only pleasure you'd get from me now Roman is the forced kind and even you are not that stupid" Her silver eyes allowed him a glance before she went back to her dead body. Anything was far more interesting than anything Roman Reigns had to say.

"Then you should know, faster you give me what I want faster I leave"

"Uh-huh"

"Where is he Iziah?" Roman finally got to his point, being in this tiny room with her was starting to make certain ideas in his head bubble to the surface, ideas that had had to keep buried for the sake of everybody. Mainly himself.

"Where's who?"

"Don't play dumb Iziah, I know you know where he is so save yourself some trouble and just tell me where he is"

Iziah looked to him again, tapping the bloody schapel against her lips in thought "Hmmm, was your guy wearing a hat?"

Roman just knew that she was going to make this difficult, "You're funny. Just tell me what you did with him so I can leave...unless you don't want me to leave" Roman smirked suggestively at her. It just made Iziah shudder and not with pleasure.

"If you ever do that again Roman, I will shove this schapel so far through your eye it comes out the other side covered in brain matter, assuming you have one that is"

Roman laughed again "So tell me where he is and I'll leave you alone"

Iziah let out a weird buzzing sound, "Sorry that was me touchin the sides, I never can remove the liver without touchin the sides"

Roman was starting to get tired of her games, still he couldn't help but think that Iziah was stalling because she didn't want him to leave.

"Iziah, last chance. If you don't tell me what you did with Randy.." "What? I can't pass go? I can't collect two hundred dollars?"

Roman had had enough, he hoped his temper flare would get him a straight answer, in two strides he was in front of her, his large fist making a dull clang in her ears.

"Tell me where he is now!"

Iziah backed away a step, her schapel up in defence "All right, if you wanted to know where he was all you had to do was ask. Geez, he's in the library with Colonel Mustard holding a wrench"

Roman had finally lost his patience and his temper, before he could stop himself his giant paw was around the tiny girls throat and she was stuffed back until she was trapped between his flesh and the cooling fridges behind her. Her air supply was quickly running out and yet the only thing she did was blink. It was like she was testing him to see how far he would go.

He let her down so she could breathe, even Roman knew that she couldn't tell him anything if she couldn't breathe.

Iziah let out a deep breath, "Mmmm oxygen. I will never get enough oxygen"

"I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Sure you did, thats why you did it. Like I said before, physical pain is nothin compared to emotional pain. The only injury you can't heal are the ones on your heart"

"Assuming you have one" Roman shot at her making Iziah laugh.

"Oh believe you me Roman Reigns I had one, until you ripped it out and stomped on it, now I have a rusty bit of metal in there doing the job of an actual heart"

"I said I was sorry for that"

"Your gums were flappin but I wasn't listenin, and why should I? You never mean your apologies, why should I be different?"

"Because I..."

Iziah waited for him to go on but instead he cut it short. Letting out a deep breath he went back to his original point.

"Just tell me where Randy is so I can tell your father that I found him, of course I'll leave out the part that you were involved"

"He may be stupid Roman but he's not that stupid, if he sent you here then he all ready thinks I'm involved"

"You know as well as I do that I can convince him other wise. That is if you're willing to co-operate, I mean I could tell him you had nothin to do with it or that you had everything to do with it"

Iziah had to use both hands and all the strength at her disposal but she managed to push him away and escape from her flesh-fridge tomb.

"And I'll tell him what you were doin behind his back for all those months, I wonder what he'll be more pissed at? The fact that I took out one of his pathetic men that he didn't even like to begin with or the fact this Enforcer, his best friend, was too busy playin grab-ass with his sixteen year old daughter? Guess we'll just have to find out"

"You're black-mailing me? Thats a new one for you Iziah"

"Well I thought it would be a step up from _naive warm mouth that had served the purpose_. You said more hurtful things but you get my point"

Roman knew that he was never going to get the answer out of her, he knew that when he got back to Shawn he was going to cover Iziah's guilty tracks and he wouldn't feel an ounce of his own guilt. There was only one thing he did feel guilty for and right now he knew that Iziah was never going to believe that.

"All right Iziah. Sorry I interrupted your night"

"If you were really sorry Roman, you would kill yourself"

"I'd do almost anything for you Iziah but you know I can't do that"

Iziah pretended she didn't hear that and just let him walk away. She had managed to cut him out of her heart completely, she didn't need to let him in again. Iziah always tried not to make the same mistake twice.

Once she had made sure that Roman had actually left, Iziah shut down the morgue locking herself inside. Opening fridge 113 she stared down at Randy's dead body, perfectly preserved due to her antidotes and poisons.

"Even after you're dead you're still givin me trouble" Iziah punched the dead corpse right in the face, a delicious cracking rapping under her knuckles.

"You beat my sister down and now you're dead. Score one for Iziah"

**A/N Did you catch all the games? Lol if so a million star points for you! If not, half a million star points just for reading the chapter! Onwards we go! **


	14. Down by the bay

**Chapter 14 Down by the bay**

Raven shuffled around as quietly as she could, she didn't want to wake Seth especially after the message she had just gotten.

_meet me the spot 10mins, we've gotta make an asshole disappear ;)_

Her fingers curled around her black skirt, thankfully it wasn't as ripped as she first thought, at least it meant something she could get home in. It would all ready be awkward when she met up with Iziah, she didn't need to explain the ripped skirt too.

"If you're gonna leave without saying good-bye don't bother coming back"

Raven looked to her teacher, hair all over his handsome face, his beautiful green eyes were shut making his whole face look relaxed. Seth had heard her moving, he wanted to wait and see if she would wake him but with each second he couldn't bear the thought that she might just sneak out again.

Raven lent down beside him as he opened a lone green eye "I didn't want to wake you"

"You could have woken me for that Raven"

"Now I knows for next time" Raven moved his hair from his face "I gots to go I have somewhere I need to be"

"Its after midnight"

"Believe me I know but somethings I can't avoid"

"At least let me drive you"

Her fingers swept over his face, her memory storing his soft skin to its data banks. "It's ok, I don't have far to go. Can I see you again?"

Seth managed to pull himself up somewhat, his hand snaking to her head pulling those candy coated lips to his own. Raven let herself fall to his trap, when she pulled away her eyes were kind of glassy.

"Don't change the subject Seth, can I see you again"

Seth laughed "Yeah"

"Oh good" Raven's face lit up in joy, her lips found his again, she just needed one more just so she knew it was real. His soft lips and her dinging cellphone told her that it was. Raven pulled away annoyed at the interruption,

_hurry up! im cold!_

Raven rolled her eyes, "Sorry Mr Rollins, gotta go"

"Mr Rollins? I find that kinda hot now"

Raven would keep that in mind for another day, right now she had to get down to the bay. With one last kiss, she was on her way.

Thankfully Iziah had a spare jacket for her when Raven arrived at the bay, the night air whistled a strong cold tune through her small body, now more than ever she wished she was back with Seth, at least she would be warm. Iziah's cold eyes glared her sister, in her mind Seth was still the bad guy, she just couldn't believe that a nice man would just randomly and suddenly want her sister, it was just too much of a coincedence for Iziah's liking. Iziah hoped that like any other time she was wrong because she didn't want to be right if it meant Raven would get hurt, not that she couldn't take care of that. She had taken care of Randy, taking care of Seth would be no problem.

"You smell like sex" Iziah got out bitterly still not liking that Raven was out with a guy that could possibly be a friend of Shawn's. Iziah knew from personal experience that hooking up with Shawn's men only brings heartache and pain.

"And you smell like gin and regret"

Iziah finally laughed "Yeah I regret that I don't have anymore gin"

"So why are we here other than your need to get rid of people?"

"I need your help to lift the bastage, he's a heavy mother-fucker"

Shockingly this wasn't new for Iziah, Shawn was right for thinking that Iziah had something to do with Randy vanishing, he wasn't the first man she made disappear. There was Scott Hall, the bastard that blew saw-dust in Harmoni's face triggering an almost fatal asthma attack. Harmoni spent three days in hospital and suddenly Scott stopped coming over. Then there was his Swiss acquaintince Antonio Cesaro, he put Jamie's pet in the highest tree he could find, laughing when she burst into upset tears. Suddenly he had had enough of Shawn and his business. Antonio and Scott just stopped coming over, Shawn knew that Iziah had done it, he just didn't know how. He thought perhaps he was wrong until the dismembered body of his biggest client John Cena turned up, his face was more than 'cut up' Shawn couldn't bear to look at him, digits were missing and so was one of his pretty blue eyes. Shawn knew that Iziah had something to do with that but he had no proof, he also couldn't turn Iziah in without making himself look guilty, all he could do was keep an eye on her. The next month Iziah turned in her latest art project called 'hands of freedom' consisting of hands and broken cuffs. Shawn was so sure that those 'wax' hands were those of John Cena.

Raven knew the truth, they were John's hands and he got what he deserved, according to Iziah 'thats what you get when you put hands on my twin'

People had a nasty habit of vanishing when Iziah was near, then again they could avoid it if they just stayed away from her sisters. Iziah couldn't care less about herself anymore, not after what Roman did but no one got away with hurting her sisters.

"You had to kill him didn't you?"

"Yeah I did and I didn't kill him, technically the poison did"

"It's still you" Raven pointed out "Lets just get this over with, I'm cold"

Iziah managed to pull around the heavy load that was now Randy's lifeless corpse, how Iziah managed to get it this far was amazing. Together the two girls managed to get Randy in the water, it wouldn't really matter if he was discovered, the water and her magic had taken away all evidence of her and Raven. If there was one thing Iziah knew, it was a death.

Iziah looked at the tattooed corpse as it slid under water, the ME would get one hell of a shock when they cut Randy open. In a matter of seconds Randy was out of sight and the girls were staring at nothing but the water, the cold chill howling through them.

"You have to stop killin people Iz" Raven huffed out as she took a smoke from her sister's jacket pocket. A single flicker lit up the dark night and in a moment it was replaced with foggy nicotine being lost on the wind.

"I'll stop killin 'em if they stop hurtin my family. It's not that hard, if you want to stay alive, don't touch my sisters"

"Then I should keep you away from Mr Rollins" Raven laughed making Iziah stop, her silver orbs wide. "No, I don't mean that in a bad way, I just meant we had alot of sex"

Iziah calmed down about two percent. "Yeah well he can live. For now"

"Thank you. I'll let my..." Raven trailed off not knowing how to finish that sentence, what was Seth now? Casual fuck-buddy? Boyfriend? She wanted to know but was unsure on how to ask. She figured that blunt wouldn't be appreciated.

"Your what?"

"I don't know. I want to say boyfriend but I don't know if thats right"

"Well ask him before you put your heart in it, trust me it's a bitch when your heart is all ready in it and it gets ripped out"

"I'm sorry he hurt you"

Iziah's face had a glimmer of sadness for a split second, the moon peaked out just enough for her sister to see it, the moment the moon left so did her sadness. "Don't be. He'll get whats comin to him. They always do"

Raven said no more because she knew that Iziah was finished having the conversation about Roman Reigns. Raven didn't know where her sister's heart lay anymore but she knew where her's lay and it lay with Seth Rollins. She just hoped that it wasn't a mistake.


	15. How to make detention fun

**Chapter 15 How to make detention fun**

By the time Raven got up in the morning and pulled her uniform into place, Iziah was back to her usual grinning self. One look at her and Raven knew exactly what she was thinking,

"Don't even say it Izzy" Raven grabbed a slice of toast and layered it up with jam.

"I'm just wonderin if this means you can fuck him on Mandy's desk, that would so annoy her"

"And that don't disturb you at all? Me havin sex with my teacher?"

"Nope. FYI if it disturbs you maybe you should stop doing it"

"Never!" Raven shoved the rest of her toast in her mouth making her sister laugh again.

"If only Seth could see you now, I bet he would be so turned on"

"Seriously Iziah, stop. It's creepin a bit"

Iziah let out a pout "Fine. I'll be good. It's been a while since I've been bad I've almost forgotten what it feels like"

"Would you like me to ask him if he has a friend?"

"No thank you. I think I would rather stick to choppin up bodies" Iziah let out a sadistic grin. "Or in a certain someone's case, makin them vanish into thin air"

"Wasn't it a body of water?"

"Oh go away! Go have forbidden fun with your teacher while I have a shower and think about murder"

Raven laughed as she headed out the door. She wasn't sure what her day would consist of but she couldn't exactly wait to get there.

Raven maintained that it wasn't her fault, she was trying to stop the fight. Ok, so she did take a couple of swings herself but that was defence. Still it didn't seem to matter, like the other two she was put on detention. That just annoyed her, after her last class History, she figured that while Seth made his way home, she would have enough time to head home and get changed out of her uniform. Instead she now had to sit in the stuffy detention room for an hour. Still at least before her boring detention, she had to get through History. Seth as usual was in his neat suit, he gave her a smile as she entered. Raven made sure to swing her hips a little extra for his benefit, she was sure that he gave a sharp intake of breath. For the rest of class they avoided each other's eyes, but Seth was still aware of everything Raven did. He was pretty sure that she was teasing him, her random stretching making her uniform shirt pull tighter across her bust. Bending down to pick up a fallen pencil so Seth could see right down her shirt. He was just thankful for his self control, how he would explain a hard on was beyond him. Seth wasn't sure if he was glad for the final bell or not, on one hand it meant that his class was over and Raven would leave but on the other, it meant that he wouldn't be in danger of gaining a hard-on that would need an explaination. Seth thought he was home free until the principal Ms Guerrero walked in, her chubby face giving away a mean-spirited smile. Seth had to hold his tongue from saying something horrible, she was nice enough but that look on her face was enough to make the insults bubble inside his head.

"Mr Rollins, may I talk to you?"

That just made everything leap into his throat, had she found out about Raven all ready? God, he hoped not.

"Uh sure" Everything went dry and dizzy, he could hardly keep his heart under control. Everything was just going at full throttle and he could only hope that he didn't have a damn heart attack or panic attack.

"Ms Torres has gone home sick and I was hoping you wouldn't mind filling in for detention"

Seth let out a breath, he was just relieved that it had nothing to do with Raven. "You want me to fill in for Ms Torres?"

"If you can Mr Rollins, it would certainly help alot"

Sure. Which room?"

"One-thirteen. It's only an hour but it's an extra hour's pay"

Seth laughed "I don't mind Ms Guerrero, luckily I'm not busy today"

"Thank you so much Mr Rollins"

"No problem"

On his way to the detention room, Seth was contemplating texting Raven and letting her know that he wouldn't be home for another hour, he had an image of her sitting on his porch like a lost child waiting for him to get home. When he pulled back the door to the detention room, there she was right at the back, head on desk. Her black and silver locks had been freed and now sat in a messy heap over her skull. There was only one other student in detention, a young man wearing headphones. That alone put an idea in his Seth's head. Seth let the door snap close hoping that Raven would look up. He was pleased to see the confused look in her silver doe eyes, it didn't last long but it was enough to make him happy. Seth took a seat at the teacher's desk, his feet resting on top. All they had to do was wait out the clock, not that that would be challenge. Raven pulled out her books and decided it would be a good time to finish her English assignment, of course she had some trouble concentrating.

Seth got up and took a seat beside her, the smell of her snuck into his nostrils, it was something he would never tire of.

"Why are you here Raven?"

"I tried to break up a fight and wound up in trouble, thats what Roger is doing here"

"I should really tell him to turn off the music."

"Then why don't you?"

Seth's hand suddenly snuck onto her lap under the desk, his eyes glued to the student in front of him. From where he was, no one could see what his hand was doing. He let his finger's crawl up the soft colourful skin. Raven casually moved her legs to give him better access, the lace was moved aside easily. Raven bit her lip so she wouldn't let out a moan, not that Roger would hear her, not with his music blasting. Seth let his fingers slide up the length of her, slipping inside drawing out wetness. Raven gave a sharp intake of breath,

"You're evil" Raven barely dared to breathe it but it came out without harm. Seth couldn't help the little chuckle, his fingers still moving over her moistening pussy.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Raven shook her head, her legs falling even further apart. She could feel the end building, it pooled in her stomach begging to be released. Seth would bring her so far, until her large chest moved up and down rapidly, he saw it in her eyes. Raven was dying to let out a loud scream, her body wanted nothing more than to pounce on him. Before she could have an end, Seth pulled his fingers away, the fresh gleaming on his digits only made him happier and not to mention hornier.

"Why did you do that?" Raven was still breathing rapidly, trying to make everything go back to normal, wasn't quite working that way.

"Thats what you get for teasing me" Seth smirked licking his fingers clean, the taste of her would keep him satisfyed for now. At least thats what he hoped.

"I wasn't teasin you...much"

Seth took a quick glance at the student in front of him, he was still in his own land completely un-aware that Seth was at the back of the room fingering a student. Something he would do again in a heart-beat. His lips quickly kissed her, needing to feel them just once before the day was out.

"If you come over tonight, I promise to give you a proper ending"

"All right, but if you don't I'm gonna tease you so much your freakin head explodes"

Seth gave her another quick kiss "Then I best deliver then shouldn't I?"


	16. Iziah vs The Enforcer Falling

**Chapter 16 Iziah vs The Enforcer; Falling back into the trap**

Ten minutes after Randy's body had surfaced, Iziah's door rattled with life. She couldn't help but wonder if the police had cornered her all ready, she laughed at her own stupidity, she was too good to be caught by main-stream police. Even if they did catch her, Iziah still had her ace, she swore that if she went down she would take her father and as many of his men as possible. Instead when she pulled it back it was her father, his hard blue eyes scouring his daughter harshly, despite his anger he still had that smirk on his face. Iziah knew better than to punch him, that's what he wanted. He wanted her to hit him so he could call self-defence.

"Ah good afternoon Iziah and how are you?"

"What do you want old-man?"

"My name is Dad thank you very much"

"I don't think your thirty second contribution allows you the title of Dad, you're more of a sperm doner and nothin more"

Shawn pursed his lips together for a moment "You know what they pulled out of the bay today?"

"Fish?...Water?...A dead body?"

"Funny, do you say dead body because you're a morbid young lady...or because you knew it was there?"

"You tell me, you think you know everythin old-man"

Shawn dared a step closer to his daughter, he saw her hand tremble, her knuckles going white. Shawn knew better, Iziah wasn't scared she was angry.

"I know you killed him Iziah and when I find the evidence, you'll be going away for a very long time"

Iziah shrugged letting herself smile "I won't be goin no where but say if I do, I'll be takin all you fuckers with me"

"Of course maybe I'll stop digging if you tell me where Jamie and Harmoni are"

Iziah punched him right in the stomach, his ageing body crumpling over in a painful heap, breath barely able escaping his lungs. Shawn wasn't sure what was worse, the pain in his torso or the harsh voice in his ear.

"Keep goin and they will never find your body"

Shawn finally pulled himself up, his cold eyes going darker than usual. "I knew you did it"

"That's great oldman, prove it"

Iziah let another satisfyed smirk as Shawn made his way out, she wasn't afraid of him, she hadn't been for a while. The only thing that scared her was her sisters going back to her father, she all ready got them out once, she knew she couldn't do it a second time.

Later that night while Raven was with Seth, Iziah spent another night at work, she didn't tell Raven what had happened with her father, she didn't want to worry her. Everything was going so smoothly she wasn't that shocked when Roman turned up, she just knew he was going to appear especially after Randy's body had turned up. Roman actually gave the door-frame a slight tap, it was ok for her to know that he was there, he didn't want to surprise her tonight.

"Why can't you just leave me be? Seriously? Just go and annoy someone else because I'm not interested, in any form"

"Randy turned up today" Roman got out in that smooth drawl, Iziah wasn't sure if she wanted to hit him or pounce on him, no it couldn't be the latter, if it was then she would be right back where she started and she refused to go through that again.

"Good for him, did he tell you where he's been all this time?" Iziah stopped her hacking for a moment to look at his face, that was just another mistake because it only reminded her that right up until the end, she and Roman had some good times, great times even.

"Kinda hard to talk when his mouth was sewed shut, then again kinda hard to talk when your dead and your vital organs were replaced with cinderblocks. Seems like only a doctor could pull that one off" Roman let his body move closer to her's, his grey eyes peering into her silver ones, "Or a medical examiner"

Iziah focused on her incision, she had too or she would cut her fingers like last time, that made her job a little bit harder. "I really have no idea what you is talkin about"

"We both know that's not true Iziah"

"Great Roman, prove it"

"I'm not interested in proving it, I don't really care that he's dead, in fact I'm delighted, hell I might even do a twirl, when this is over and when no one is watching"

Iziah didn't mean to laugh, she tried to stop it but it came out of her before her brain could catch it, the thought of Roman doing a twirl just seemed so comical. Something she would actually want to see.

"You look so much better when you're smiling Izzy, thats one of the reasons I liked you so much. Your smile made everything look lighter"

"Too bad I don't have much to smile about"

"You know Iziah, you never asked why I left you behind"

"I know why, because you're nothin more than a coward. Instead of being a man and tellin me to my face that I was nothin more than a toy, you just decided to leave me in hell and dump me."

"You're right I was scared, but not for the reasons you think"

Iziah finally put down her schapel, her gloved hands pulling apart the dead-man's rib-cage so savagely even Roman winced, clearly Iziah wished that was him on the table.

"Why don't you just stop with all the stupid games and open statements, just come out and say it, for once in your life Roman be a man!"

Roman grabbed her arm and swung her round so she was finally paying all her attention to him, "I was in love with you, I was scared of that, I had never been in love before and being in love with you was the worst possible person I could ever choose to be love in with, I wanted to be wrong and I thought that if I left without you I would simply move on and get over it, but I didn't. When I got back the first thing I did was hunt you down, you're a very hard young lady to find"

Iziah shrugged out of his grip "No Roman, the first thing you did was go back to my father"

"Only because I thought you were still there. Once I was in, it's hard to get out"

"You know you talk but all I hear is blah blah blah"

"What will it take for you to believe that I'm still in love with you?"

"I'll start believin it when you leave me alone and possibly die"

"Possibly?" Roman would take that as a victory, possibly meant she was un-sure, possibly meant that there was a small chance that his death would effect her. Possibly meant that somewhere deep inside her, she still cared even if it was just a little bit.

"Roman please, I am tryin to work, it's hard to concentrate when you're standin there goin on about crap that don't matter no more"

Roman grabbed her again, his lips finding her's so hard that Roman thought she would break. Iziah pushed him away just as fast, her breathing barely there, her face flushing red so hard she could feel the heat rising off her cheeks. It only took a few seconds but Iziah knew that was enough, just like that she was falling back into the trap.

"Damn you, you bastard!" Iziah breathed out before pulling his lips back to her's, she needed to feel them again, those soft thin lips pressing against her's, his long pink tongue slipping into her mouth. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck, Roman was sure she was smearing blood across his brown skin but he didn't care, Iziah was back in his arms where she belonged.

"Iziah?"

Iziah jumped away when she saw her boss Jack standing there, his blue eyes looking between Iziah and the huge Soamoan, Iziah wasn't usually the type to be close to someone, she was more the type to hurt people and take great pleasure in it, this thing he just walked in on seemed like something Iziah would be forced into.

"You ok Iziah?"

"Yeah, he was just leavin"

Roman dared to give her a peck on the cheek, he wasn't finished with her, not by a long shot. Once he was gone, Iziah looked to her boss,

"I'm sorry Jack"

"All right, but you are ok right?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good"

Iziah knew she wasn't all right, she hadn't been for a while and now that Roman was back in her veins, she knew it would be a whole lot longer until she reached the point of all right. She was so close and now one tiny kiss had pushed her right back to the start. Iziah let out a sigh and went back to work, she could always commit suicide, that would give her her easy out, if it wasn't for Raven Iziah would've done it in a heart-beat.


End file.
